


От призраков

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mind Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: Каждый раз, когда он был в чем-то уверен, оказывалось, что он неправ. Всю его жизнь.Лучше быть неуверенным.





	От призраков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half Sick of Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557254) by Min Daae. 



«О, я от призраков - больна!» –  
Печалилась Шалот.  
(«Волшебница Шалот», Теннисон, пер. К. Бальмонта).

  
Он ловит на себе обвиняющий взгляд. _Как ты мог, как ты мог,_ читает он в глазах Дина.  
Потом они закрываются.

Во лбу Джона Винчестера – отверстие от пули. Он лежит на полу. Мертвый.  
Сэм стоит над ним. Его грудь тяжело вздымается.  
Всё словно застыло.

Он мчится в больницу как безумный (как Дин), вытаскивает брата из машины, кричит «На помощь!»  
Дин обмяк; кровь сочится у него изо рта.  
На его рубашке тоже кровь.  
И на руках Сэма.

Врачи смотрят на него сочувствием, в котором он нисколько не нуждается. С Дином всё обязательно будет хорошо. Правда. Будет.  
«По прибытии», – слышит он чей-то голос. Мертв по прибытии.

Дин мертв, демон мертв, отец мертв. Ничего не осталось. Ничего нельзя сделать. Сэм один, и ему даже некому мстить.

Он стоит на парковке; он один, а мир вдруг стал таким огромным, таким широким – и в нем некуда идти. В нем нечего делать.

 _(Нет,_ думает Сэм. _Нет. Этого не было._ Он глубоко вздыхает.  
_Ты уверен?_ \- дружелюбно, почти ласково, шепчет мягкий голос.  
_Ты уверен?)_

***

Глаза Руби восторженно сверкают; они полны триумфа.  
– Мы это сделали! – кричит она. – Сэм, мы это сделали! Погляди, погляди же!..  
Он в ступоре. Руби сама поворачивает его голову к узору, что вычерчивается на полу:  
– Он идет! Наконец-то! Люцифер идет!

Хлопает дверь, и Сэм оборачивается. Его глаза и рот в ужасе распахнуты. Чтоянаделалгосподичтоя…

Глаза Дина тоже сверкают, но – от ненависти. В руке у него кинжал: острый, опасный, способный убить любого демона (даже Сэма).  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и Сэм понимает, что перед ним: орудие ангелов, пылающее праведным гневом. Никакого понимания. Никакого прощения.

Сперва Дин убивает Руби: вонзает кинжал ей в живот, поворачивает его. Сверкает вспышка.  
Руби, кажется, едва ли не удивлена, что умирает.

– Прости… – начинает было Сэм, но кинжал рассекает ему голосовые связки. И не только их.  
Он давится собственной кровью, падает на пол, но все это неважно. Свет заливает церковь, а он глядит в потолок.

Дин уже повернул назад. Даже не стал смотреть, как Сэм умирает.

 _(Все было по-другому,_ уверяет Сэм. Кровь стекает вниз по горлу, в легкие. _Все было не так._  
Кажется, он чувствует, как кто-то касается его лба.  
Голос спрашивает: _Ты уверен?)_

***

Сэм не сомневается, что рука Дина сломана: она вывернута под каким-то странным углом. Дин перестал кричать, но зато прокусил себе нижнюю губу.  
Им нужно в больницу.

Им нужно в больницу, но для этого надо открыть дверь. Надо пройти через кухню.  
А на кухне отец.

– Сэмми, он не хотел, – с трудом говорит Дин. – Это вышло случайно.  
Сэму страшно. Дину не страшно, а вот Сэму – да, и он не знает, что делать. Его мутит от волнения, а Дин бледен и дышит мелко и часто. Сэм знает, что это не к добру.  
Им нужно выбираться отсюда.

Он оглядывает небольшую комнату в поисках оружия, идет к сумке Дина, роется в ней и вытаскивает складной нож. Сжимает его в кулаке, тянет Дина за здоровую руку; _старается быть храбрым:_  
– Давай… надо уходить.  
Они подходят к двери, и Сэм отпирает ее как можно тише. Приоткрывает, выглядывает в щель.  
Ничего.

Сэм крепче сжимает нож и открывает дверь целиком.  
Отец появляется из ниоткуда.

– Куда это вы собрались? – от Джона разит алкоголем, а его голос резкий - и отвратительный.  
Сэм старается выпрямить спину, но он все равно мал, так мал…  
– Дину плохо, – говорит он. – Ему нужно в больницу.  
Отец сжимает кулаки, и Сэм быстро делает шаг назад – словно может прикрыть собой Дина. Но у того свой план действий: он оттесняет Сэма с дороги и ступает вперед:  
– Все нормально, отец. Слышишь? Все нор…  
Джон бьет Дина по лицу – не сильно, но ощутимо. Сэма охватывает ярость, он набрасывается на отца – и слишком поздно понимает, что нож был открыт.  
У Джона идет кровь, и он пялится на Сэма, не веря своим глазам.  
– Ты, мелкая дрянь, – произносит он.  
Сэм вцепляется в Дина мертвой хваткой и тащит к двери изо всех сил. Дин и сам его подталкивает:  
– Бежим, твою мать, бежим, Сэм… Господи, что ты наделал…

Отец ковыляет за ними, но у него идет кровь, очень сильно идет кровь; они выбегают на улицу, и Дин задыхается от боли, и они в дерьме, в таком дерьме…

_(Нет. Этого не было. Даже близко не было. Отец бы никогда…_  
_Ты уверен?)_

***

– Сэм? Эй, Сэм!  
Сэм моргает и поворачивает голову. Он слышит шум двигателя, видит лицо Дина.  
Дин смотрит на него с выражением, которое на некой шкале находится где-то между «беспокойством» и «страхом»:  
– Сэм, ну наконец-то: я тебя зову, зову! Ушел в себя, а? Ну, и что в себе отыскал?  
Что отыскал? Хороший вопрос.  
– Что-то, – отвечает Сэм. – А в чем дело?  
Дин сжимает губы и хмурится еще сильнее:  
– Ты – не ковыряешь, – это даже не вопрос, а приказ. Сэм трясет головой:  
– Нет, Дин, я же не идиот.

_Я же не хочу впустить в свою голову ад. Я же не хочу растечься по полу обезумевшим месивом. Нет, я не буду ковырять. Даже если чешется._

– Наверно, я просто на секунду отключился. Ничего страшного.  
Дина это, похоже, не особо убеждает, но он все же отворачивается и принимается смотреть на дорогу.  
– Как знаешь. Я хотел спросить, что там у нас с этой охотой.  
– Я не уверен, – отвечает Сэм. Потому что он не уверен. Он не уверен даже в том, что помнит, на кого они охотятся. Но говорить об этом не будет: зачем пугать Дина до смерти, да и вообще, у всех ведь бывают провалы в памяти. Он всего-то слегка подзабыл, как тут очутился.

Как во сне. Ты вдруг оказываешься прямо посреди сновидения… и понятия не имеешь, как это произошло.

Сэм чувствует боль в руке и обнаруживает, что вцепился в ручку двери так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
Он не помнит, как брался за эту ручку.

Дин издает свой фирменный фыркающий звук.  
– «Не уверен»? Что, никаких теорий?  
– Никаких, – Сэм потирает лоб. Наверное, что-то в его тоне настораживает Дина, и тот снова поворачивает голову. На этот раз выражение его лица куда ближе к «страху».  
– Ты уверен, что с тобой все хорошо? Голос у тебя немного…  
_Ты уверен?_ – отдается в голове. Сэм вздрагивает и моргает. Мир на мгновение затуманивается, теряет четкость.  
Сэм с трудом сглатывает:  
– … странный? Дин, у меня все хорошо. В самом деле, – он очень надеется, что теперь его голос звучит нормально.  
– Как скажешь.

После небольшой паузы Дин осторожно начинает:  
– Слушай, у тебя что, дежавю или вроде того? Я ведь говорил тебе, что…  
– У меня нет дежавю, – отвечает Сэм, потому что дежавю действительно нет. – И ничего другого тоже. В самом деле.  
Дин окидывает его изучающим взглядом. Сэм снова говорит «В самом деле!» – как будто бы это станет правдой, если произнести с большим пылом.

Нет, не сработало.

Сэм отпускает было ручку, но через секунду снова за нее хватается. Как будто бы ему необходимо уцепиться за что-то твердое.  
Как будто бы всё вокруг – не настоящее.

На кого мы охотимся? Почему я не помню?

– Я просто хочу сказать…  
– Знаю, – Сэм быстро отворачивается. Пейзаж за окном мутный и нечеткий. – Слушай, клянусь: если что-то пойдет не так, я тебе скажу.

В конце концов, сейчас-то все правильно. Просто немного странно. _Неопределенно._  
Но все правильно.

На секунду Сэм останавливает поток своих мыслей. Будто бы ждет, что ему ответят.

***

Он стоит посреди бескрайней пустоши. Смертельная усталость въелась в самые его кости. Ещё сильнее въелась боль.  
Кругом только серый пепел. Наверное, так и нужно: то, что началось в огне, в огне и закончилось. Или закончится. Если закончится.

Дин мертв уже двадцать лет.  
Почему он сам еще держится?

– Здравствуй, Сэм.  
Ах, да. Вот поэтому.

– Нет, – говорит Сэм, не дав даже задать вопрос. Иногда он забывает, что существуют и другие слова. Он ведь ни с кем не разговаривает. Очень давно не разговаривает.  
– Какой смысл сопротивляться? – спрашивает Люцифер. – Посмотри по сторонам! И вот это ты пытаешься спасти? Какой смысл, Сэм? Что может быть еще хуже?

Все дело в том, что Сэм не знает. А еще он не знает, настоящее ли все вокруг. Может быть, Люциферу просто-напросто выгодно, чтобы Сэм видел мир таким. Он не уверен.  
Каждый раз, когда он был в чем-то уверен, оказывалось, что он неправ. Всю его жизнь.

Лучше быть неуверенным.

– Люди еще остались, – говорит Сэм. – Где-то.  
Люцифер вздыхает:  
– А ты упрям. Значит, причина в том, что остались люди? Что ж, это я всегда могу исправить. Да и вообще, что тебе до них?

Этого Сэм тоже не знает. Он так давно ни с кем не разговаривал. Наверно, попробуй он сейчас поддержать обычную беседу, у него бы ничего не вышло.

– Думаешь, они счастливы так жить? – мягко спрашивает Люцифер. – А ты сам счастлив?

Он прекрасно знает ответ, так что Сэм ничего не говорит.  
Говорить тут нечего.

– Дин мертв, – продолжает дьявол. – Какой смысл твердить «Нет» ради него? Ангелы ушли, потому что сдались. Все сдались, остался только ты. Винить тебя больше некому, и теперь ты можешь все закончить. Разве не этого ты хочешь? Чтобы всё кончилось?

Хорошая идея. Хорошая мысль.  
Он живет уже слишком давно.  
И ему больше некого подводить.

Он не помнит, зачем продолжает говорить «Нет». Ради людей, что остались в этом несчастном мире? Разве им есть дело?  
Никому нет дела.

Никому нет дела.

– Ладно, – говорит он сорок лет и тысячу жизней спустя. – Ладно.

 _(Я не… нет, всё было не так, я не…_  
_Ты уверен?_ – на этот раз голос шепчет еще ласковей _;_ всё хорошо, ты не мог этому помешать, это не твоя вина. _Ты уверен?)_

***

– Пора меня отпускать.  
Сэм открывает один глаз, затем второй. Бормочет что-то протестующее и крепче прижимается к теплому телу, что раскинулось рядом с ним.  
Смеясь, Джесс слегка пихает его и переворачивается:  
– Сэм! У меня занятия. И у тебя, между прочим, тоже.  
– Никаких занятий, – шепчет Сэм. – Только постель. Весь день, – он касается плеча Джесс губами, обхватывает ее за талию, тянет назад к себе.  
– Прекрати-и-и, – стонет Джесс. – Пора учиться ответственности!  
– М-м-мда, – Сэм снова закрывает глаза.

Они поженились полтора года назад, сразу после того, как выпустились. «С отличием», – всегда добавляет Джесс. Добавляет и тянется его поцеловать. Как хорошо, что рядом с ним есть кто-то, способный гордиться достижениями, не связанными с различным оружием. Он понял это далеко не сразу.

Иногда он думает, что стоило бы позвонить и узнать, как там отец и Дин – однако сами они тоже не звонят. Однажды он уже пригласил их на свой выпускной, но они не пришли.  
Да, в глубине души он надеялся, что сможет наладить отношения. Что у него будет и жизнь, о которой он всегда мечтал, и семья.  
Очевидно, нет. Что ж, придется смириться.  
К тому же, у него ведь есть Джесс.

Джесс, которая дергается, пытаясь стряхнуть его руку:  
– Если пустишь меня, я приготовлю тебе блинчики с черникой, – говорит она заискивающим тоном. Сэм открывает глаза и обдумывает это предложение.  
– Блинчики с черникой. Пожалуй, я соглашусь, – он поднимает руку, и Джесс с улыбкой скатывается с кровати.  
– Подкуп, – говорит она. – Всегда работает.

Он наблюдает, как она идет на кухню, и сам не замечает, что расплывается в улыбке. По утрам Джесс великолепна: растрепанная, взъерошенная – и обворожительная. Надо не забыть ей об этом сказать. Снова; он определенно говорил и прежде.  
Мобильный на тумбочке начинает гудеть. Сэм бросает на него недовольный взгляд, но гудение продолжается, и он со вздохом поворачивается на бок и берет трубку.

– Это Сэм, – сонным голосом говорит он. – Слушаю вас?  
Следует небольшая пауза.  
– Извините, – произносит незнакомый женский голос. – Вы знаете, мм.. мистера Бонэма?  
Сэм приподнимается в кровати, несколько раз моргает. Очень похоже на… но почему…  
– Да, – говорит он. – Да, он мой двоюродный брат. Кто это?  
Женщина прочищает горло, и желудок Сэма ухает вниз.  
– Кто звонит? – кричит с кухни Джесс. До Сэма доносится запах омлета.  
Он не отвечает. Он ждет, затаив дыхание.

– В телефоне мистера Бонэма указано, что в чрезвычайной ситуации нужно звонить на этот номер, – говорит женщина. – Я должна сообщить вам, что прошлой ночью он попал к нам с… с тяжкими телесными повреждениями. Мне жаль, но… он скончался сегодня в четыре утра.

– Сэм? – Джесс стоит в дверях. Горло Сэма словно передавили.  
_Он должен был узнать должен был узнать должен был…_  
– Кто-нибудь… кто-нибудь был с ним? – ему заранее известен ответ.  
– Сэм? – снова говорит Джесс, и на этот раз у нее испуганный голос. Сэм вдруг понимает, что по его лицу текут слезы, но это ещё не всё: Дин умер в одиночестве.

 _(Умерла Джесс,_ – с яростью думает Сэм, стараясь опередить то, что неизбежно последует. _Мы не… я не… Дин жив._  
На этот раз ему даже не нужно слышать вечный вопрос. Он не уверен. Джесс касается его лица, пытается заглянуть в глаза, а он не уверен).

***  
Его исключают из Стэнфорда, и он начинает охотиться, но спустя два года приставляет дуло к виску. С каждой новой охотой в нем словно что-то умирает, и он больше не может этого вынести.

Он в Пеории, и пуля попадает ему прямо в сердце. Он падает на осколки окна, даже не заметив, кто стрелял.

Дин погибает на первой же своей охоте, и отец повреждается рассудком. Сэма забирает Служба защиты детей, и он курсирует от приюта к приюту, а когда ему исполняется четырнадцать, приходит в бешенство и убивает всех вокруг. У доктора, который должен о нем позаботиться, желтые глаза и очень много обещаний.

Он убивает Джейка в Колд Оук. Он не убивает Джейка, и Джейк закалывает Дина. Дин убивает Сэма, убивает Джона, убивает себя. Сэм убивает Дина, убивает Джона, убивает себя. Сэм погибает в Лоуренсе, от руки шифтера с лицом его брата, при взрыве, охотясь на вендиго, в перестрелке на дороге.

Сэм не спасается из Броварда, и Дин умирает на его глазах снова, и снова, и снова…

Дин не возвращается из Ада. Дин возвращается из Ада демоном. Сэм женится на Джесс, и она не умирает. Сэм женится на Джесс, и она умирает. Демон вселяется в Сэма, убивает Дина с Бобби и исчезает, а Сэму всё равно.

Сэм говорит «Да» Люциферу, и смеется, пока дьявол ломает Дину шею. Дин говорит «Да» Михаилу и смеется, пока Сэм захлебывается собственной кровью.

  
_Этого не было. Этого не было. Показывай мне всё, что угодно…_

_Я могу делать это вечно._

***

Рука проводит по его волосам, _или проводила,_ но когда он открывает глаза, то обнаруживает, что Дин не рядом. Он спит на соседней кровати.  
Сам же Сэм не уверен, что спал. Он знает этот голос; знает эти руки – лучше, чем руки Дина. Теперь – лучше.

А ещё он знает, в чем дело.  
– Это не настоящее, – шепчет он.  
– Сэм? Проснулся? – Дин реагирует мгновенно: очевидно, он тоже не спал. – Готов поговорить?  
– О чем? – слова даются с трудом. Может, лучше прекратить себя обманывать. Может, лучше сразу перерезать себе горло.

_Я могу делать это вечно._

Дин на мгновение меняется в лице:  
– О том, что мы недавно… обсуждали.  
Сэм обхватывает голову руками:  
– Я не помню, что мы недавно обсуждали, – говорит он. – И я не помню, что мы здесь делаем. На кого мы охотимся.  
– Что? – на лице Дина проступает ужас.  
– Как во сне, – убито говорит Сэм. – Границы размыты. Начинается прямо с середины. Это уже не в первый раз.

Дин вдруг оказывается прямо рядом с ним:  
– Сэм, – его голос неестественно высокий. – Сэм, ты должен сказать мне, что за дрянь с тобой творится. Ты имеешь в виду… ты что, просто забыл?  
– И это ещё не конец. Это никогда не конец, – продолжает Сэм. Он хватается за одеяло, но от этого нет толку.

Твердое каждый раз было твердым. Кровь каждый раз была теплой. От боли каждый раз было больно.  
Всё каждый раз было настоящим.  
А потом уже не было.  
– Никогда не…

– Сэм. Посмотри на меня, – Дин говорит уже тверже, словно надеется, что это поможет привести Сэма в сознание. – Что с тобой? Это – ад? – тут его голос ломается. Сэм хочет засмеяться. С другой стороны – нет, совсем не хочет.  
– Да, это ад, – он утыкается головой в колени. – Это не настоящее.  
– Проклятье, – говорит Дин. – Сэм. Сэм, посмотри на меня! Мне нужно, чтобы ты держался…  
– За что? – беспомощно спрашивает Сэм. – Это не настоящее. Этого не было. Ничего из этого – никогда – не было.

Губы Дина движутся, но Сэм больше не слышит его слов; он слышит только нежный голос: _Ты уверен? Ты уверен?_

  
_Ты уверен?_


End file.
